


You're Warm

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Snow, georges is a morning person, i didn't proof read this im sorry, philip is Not, this is short as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Georges' first winter in America, and Philip thinks he should go the fuck back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Warm

**Author's Note:**

> 24\. "You're warm."
> 
> this is. likely terrible and i'm sorry

It was a quiet, chilly morning, snow falling down over the city, covering it in a white blanket.

It was Georges first winter in New York. His first winter with Philip at his side.

Of course, Philip wasn’t at his side right now. No, the sun hadn’t even begun to rise,  there was no way Philip would be awake. But Georges liked to watch the snow fall, he liked being up early, before anyone dared to disturb the peace, before the craziness of the day set in. It was quiet, and calm, and the snow looked beautiful. (No matter how terrible Philip says it is, it was still pretty. Nothing would change Georges’ mind on that.)

Their apartment wasn’t quite above anything else, it was quite honestly the middle floor of their building. For the most part, all that was visible from the windows were, in fact, more windows. Georges didn’t mind, he liked the view of snow collecting on windowsills, and on the cars below. Nice and beautiful, in its own, special way.

Georges had no idea how long he’d been sitting on the window bench, his father’s old quilt wrapped around his shoulders, mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Time seemed to blend together as the snow fell.

Georges supposed it still be a few hours before Philip awoke, and a while longer until they both had to get ready for work, there wasn’t a hint of sun in the clouded grey sky.

A pair of arms wrapped around Georges frame suddenly, and the taller boy jumped enough to almost spill his hot chocolate.

“Mornin’, babe.” Philip smooshed his nose against Georges’s ear, arms tight around his boyfriend.

“Jesus Christ.” Georges whispered, closing his eyes. “You scared the hell out of me…”

Philip nuzzled his nose against the side of Georges’s face, now heavily leaning on his back. “Sorry, baby…” He murmured, sighing heavily. “You looked cute.”

Georges snickered, shaking his head. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Yes.” Philip stated proudly. “But, I woke up because the upstairs neighbor’s cat decided it was wake up time, so with the crashing and Ms. Sonya yelling, it’s time to be awake.”

“Aw,” Georges let out a little laugh, turning his head and kissing Philip’s lips. “You poor thing.”

“You should scoot over.” Philip grinned. “I’m sleepy.”

Georges did as so, scooting forward on the window bench, and Philip climbed on, pulling the quilt off and wrapping his legs Georges’s waist, arms looping under his arms, and burying his face against Georges’ long hair. In turn, Georges set his mug down on the windowsill and tried to throw the quilt back over the both of them, failing until Philip pulled away enough to help. The two smiled as Georges turned his body just slightly and Philip planted his lips on the corner of his mouth.

“You’re warm.” Philip sighed as the two curled tightly to each other, Philip’s legs squeezing his tall boyfriend.

“You’re feet are freezing.” Georges laughed, leaning his head back.

“You’re my heater.” Philip grinned. “Make my feet warm.”

“That requires touching your feet, and you know how I feel about that.” Georges smirked.

“But, babe.” Philip pressed his nose to Georges’ cheek. “I’m  _ cold.” _

There was no heat in the minor argument, and definitely none in Philip’s cold feet. The two cuddled together in the chilly morning, pressed tight to one another, watching as the snow fell and overtook the city. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me just headcanon that before georges moves to new york, laf is like 'YOU NEED ALL THESE THINGS' including some of his old handmade quilts and a bunch of shit that georges jsut like 'father no,,,,,' but is so very happy about all it months after he moves and hasn't seen his dad in forever
> 
> philip likes to steal the blankets and is also thankful for the massive amount of fluffy blankets


End file.
